Fate of the Unknown
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Complete Norribeth, this is my version of COTBP. There is a couple of twists and turns. Elizabeth was at the fort when the Pirates attacked, she gave Will the medallion and now she has to go on a rescue mission to save her best friend from cursed pirates
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story is basically my version of the trilogy series, Pirates of the Caribbean. This starts with the first movie, The Curse of the Black Pearl and maybe even a little before that, including flashbacks and sorts. This is complete and utter Norribeth and some little Will/Elizabeth if you squint, extremely hard, but alas, they are not a couple on my favourites so it is undoubtedly that you will see much of them. To be honest without a fault, I truly believe that Elizabeth should have married James. And I was so disappointed at the ending of the first movie. But we cannot have what we all want.**

This is the first time I have ever written a Pirates of the Caribbean story - so it shall be interesting... Will do my best to make sure that they are not OOC

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

She didn't realise that her breathing was so heavy and uneven, so shaken, so audible and of course, improper for a fine woman, not that she cared much for propriety.

But it did not even compare to her shivering.

It felt like her skin was pricked with certain coldness, a particular evil.

Not that she would voice her thoughts such as these; people would think she was insane or worse.

Yet, she couldn't help but wonder.

Had everything just happened in an array of events?

She supposed it did, it was as if everything was secretly organised, with the exception of the pirate.

There was no other logical explanation, well, not one that she could find.

She was not going to use the word fate or destiny, there had to be another reason.

She briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the medallion that she had held in her possession.

It was a trinket of a pirate, was it not?

What about the ship that she saw on the crossing from England? The one with black sails, the colours of black hoisted, the flag of a pirate flitted in the wind near the torn and tattered sails, the one and same very ship that had haunted her memories for eight years.

Were the crew after their trinket?

Despite all of this time afterwards?

Her stomach dropped, lurching, twisting and churning in different directions, none of them were the least bit pleasant.

She remembered the look on the pirates face when he saw the medallion, his words echoed in her mind.

'Where on earth did you get that?'

She was being taken to the fort, her father accompanied her on the journey, Commodore Norrington and his men had gone after the infamous pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow, the title not really suiting the newcomer as he had no ship, no crew and his effects consisted of a pistol with one shot with no additional gunpowder, a compass that doesn't point North, an old sword so rusted that may as well be made out of wood and that stupid hat.

Pirates were meant to be fearful and cunning, as well as exciting.

Jack Sparrow was not any of the above.

Although, he had succeeded in making her fear her own life, she could see that her fear was reflected like a mirrors image through James' eyes and of course her father's.

Her father stayed silent, he was just overjoyed that she was alright and unharmed.

He would be banning corsets from her wardrobe.

She was still in her underclothes; they were wet and covered in filth. Her hair clung to her head and shoulders, trailing down her back.

The make-up that she did have on was now smudged and she looked like a mess, beautiful but a mess.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do now, what could she do?

She was going to get cleaned up first, that was for sure and then she would figure out the rest after.

At least, that was what she thought.

Finally, a shower, a new set of clothes and some fresh make up later, Elizabeth Swann wandered around the fort, unaccompanied, after much convincing.

Her father hadn't wished to leave her by herself.

Understandable, given the circumstances of what had happened today, any father with a streak of over protectiveness would agree.

Her hair was lifted up in the wind; her long locks were styled so that half of her hair was up, loosely in a bun that formed at the back of her head and the rest of it curled naturally down her back.

The dress she was wearing was white, it was more of a night gown, and it consisted of long sleeves that looked a little puffy, however it made her mid section look slim and then the skirt of the gown hung loosely. She wore white closed in slippers to go with it.

She crossed her arms against her chest; it was more comfortable given the situation.

Goosebumps were spreading on her body.

There was an eerie chill in the air as the sun began to descend ever so slightly.

The wind became that little bit more violent, it had her hair whipping against her face.

She considered going somewhere to warm up.

But then warmness came from an unknown source as it draped on her shoulders.

She looked down at the source; it was James' jacket, his hands rested on her shoulders.

She slid her arms into the sleeves, they were so much bigger then her ordinary coat.

"Thank-you." She said dumbly, she felt like she was a twelve year old, not a grown woman

"You were shivering, Elizabeth." He said in his calm tone, "I wasn't about to let you freeze."

"It was very thoughtful but what about you, James? You shall freeze." She said, her distressed tone seeping through her words

He sighed and twirled a curl of her hair in his fingers.

He looked deeply into her eyes, "I will be fine, besides I am not the least bit cold."

"Liar." She said automatically with a cheeky smile

"Fortunately, I have another in my office." He said with a raised eyebrow

"Fortune has nothing to do with it." She said smartly, "Can we go for a walk?"

"Why not?" he smiled

* * *

"You've had a very trying day." Said the new Commodore

"Yes, it does appear to be that way." Agreed Elizabeth

"Shall I send a carriage to take you home?" asked James, "You must be exhausted."

In actual fact, she wanted stay in the fort, walking up and down it with James, she felt safer.

"No, I'd rather stay here."

"Elizabeth..." he began, she knew that he didn't want to push but she was more than ready to give him his answer.

She could see that this man loved her, a lot.

They had been friends throughout the years, even since she was a child.

"I accept, James." She murmured

He stopped walking and looked deeply into her eyes.

He was overjoyed, he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to kiss her, but that was not proper.

She handed him back his jacket, she had warmed up.

"What's that sound?" asked Elizabeth as her ears registered a strange noise that was somehow getting closer.

"Cannon fire." Shouted James as he knocked Elizabeth to ground and he covered her with his body.

She gasped as the cannon hit the fort, her ears were ringing.

"Return fire!" he shouted as his men began loading cannon's and he pulled Elizabeth to her feet.

Elizabeth stepped back a couples of steps, not straying too far from James whom was shouting several orders.

"Elizabeth, barricade yourself in my office, your father should already be there." He told her and before she got a chance to refuse, he cut her off. "That's an order!"

She looked around, Port Royal was beginning to crumble, and she was watching the effects of the cannon's.

She began walking away from James, in the opposite direction to his office.

They were coming in boats, to shore. She saw that they were pirates and she recognised the ship.

It was still the same after all these years, right down to the sails and the flag.

"Elizabeth!" James screamed

She knew what they were after, they were after the medallion.

They had to be.

She ran.

* * *

**That's it for the Prologue. **

**Review?**


	2. Port Royal

Authors Note: I couldn't resist but adding some more, thank-you all for the reviews that I got!

Hope you like it!

* * *

She didn't know what to do so she ran as fast as she could into James' office, her father was there just as promised.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." he asked

"I was with James and then the cannon's all started. The pirates! I know what they are after!"

"What is it?"

She showed him the medallion that hung around her neck.

"Where did you get this?" he questioned her

"That's not important; if we give it to the pirates then they will leave."

"No!"

"Father! They will destroy Port Royal, we have no other choice. It is the only way."

"Elizabeth Norah Swann, you shall obey what I tell you to do, not the other way round. Your plan of such may be smart however it could be extremely dangerous. We shall give it to Commodore Norrington and he shall decide what to do with it. Now hand it over so that –"

"He won't be able to do anything, he is too distracted giving orders to the marines to defend Port Royal but it will crumble."

"It doesn't matter –"

"Yes it does!"

She ran out of the office, and her father ran after her, but alas he was not quick enough.

She was gone.

* * *

Her head hurt, it had felt like it had been bashed by a large and heavy object.

Especially the right side of her head, there was an ache that she couldn't suppress, no matter how hard she tried.

She looked around her.

It took her a couple of minutes to realise that it was morning and that she was lying on the street road.

She didn't move, she just took in her surroundings, smashed glass, things were everywhere, including bodies.

Port Royal looked as if it had had a fierce battle.

She shut her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened last.

"_Will!" she screamed as she saw him fighting pirates._

_He defeated the pirate of course by plunging his sword into the abdomen, twisting it before yanking the sword out again. _

_She ripped the medallion from her neck and put it in his hand. _

"_That's what they want! That's what they're after! Invoke the right of parley and proposition the safety of Port Royal, get them to leave and never come back. Please Will, go!"_

_He looked down at the trinket, surprise flitted across his features._

"_Where did you get this?" he asked darkly_

_There was screaming, crashing of things being broken, guns firing, and swords clashing. _

"_I took - It doesn't matter!" she yelled as she ran off, down the street. _

_She found a spare sword lying on the ground, she knew how to fight, and at least she'd be able to protect herself. _

_She ran close to the fort when she heard an explosion close to her. _

_Then pirates came into view, she couldn't help but squeal out of fear and disgust. _

_It alerted them that she was there and she was petrified, her heart skipped a couple of beats. _

_A pirate was running close to her and hit her on the right side of her head and it just so happened to knock her unconscious._

_

* * *

_

"There she is." Gillette said loudly as he pointed to an unmoving figure

Commodore Norrington heard what Gillette said and turned his attention to the figure.

He recognised her instantly and ran over to her side.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, half panicked, he hoped to God that she was alive and alright.

She moaned softly, James picked her up, bridal style and took her to the fort.

He had to know she was alright.

Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned softly.

She was staring at a ceiling, an unfamiliar one, she looked around the room, again, it was unfamiliar, apart from the vanity, it was an exact replica of her own and the closet looked exactly the same.

She was lying down on a Queen sized bed, the sheets and covers felt as if they were made out of silk.

The room held a masculine sense to it but it had small female touches here and there.

The walls of the room were a mixture of gold, white and cream.

There was a painting that hung in the on the left side of the room, close to the glass doors interlaced with iron that led to the balcony.

The painting was of blue orchids against deep purple silk.

It reminded her of the one she had painted when she was sixteen; she'd then given it to James.

James.

She must be in a guest room at James' house, but why did he keep it all of this time?

She sighed softly, trying to clear her thoughts.

Why did everything seem to ache?

It was then when the previous nights events flooded her memory.

"Will." She said breathlessly

* * *

"Miss Swann! You're awake!" exclaimed one of James' servants, she must be a maid

"Yes, I am fine." Elizabeth answered as she brushed her hair behind her ear self consciously

"I shall send for the Commodore immediately." She stated as she curtsied to excuse herself

"Wait!" Elizabeth called after her; the maid came back into the room,

"What is it, Miss?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"The entire day, Miss, soon it'll be dark."

"Don't send for James, he'll be doing his rounds as such."

"Oh no, Miss, no need to worry, the Commodore does rounds at the fort on rotations, he doesn't do them tonight, he will tomorrow night though."

"Do I have any clothes to wear?"

"Of course, Miss Swann, the Commodore had your entire wardrobe and vanity sent over, see?"

That was when it hit Elizabeth, the things in this room weren't replicas, and they were her things.

"The Commodore invited the Governor, yourself and all of your household's servants that you stay here as your entire estate, Miss, has been, well, destroyed."

"I see. When will Commodore Norrington return?"

"At sunset, Miss, which isn't too far off, shall we get you dressed into a beautiful gown?"

"Yes, I suppose. Thank you."

* * *

Okay; I'm not so happy with this chapter, but after scraping it more than 3 times... Let's just say I settled for the best version. So I hope that it was okay! And it was a lot shorter than I wanted but please review and let me know what you all thought of it and if you'd like me to add anything!

Thanks heaps!

xD


	3. Everytime it Rains

**AN: A small update... Enjoy :) More info is below at the end of the chap. Thanks guys!**

* * *

The weather seemed more unnatural with every growing hour, sunshine during the early hours of the day, yet in the late of the afternoon, it would change dramatically.

Rain poured from the clouds generously, thunder shook the sky with loud bangs, strong winds made the stainless glass windows windows bash back and forth against the house.

Lightening seemed to split the sky somehow, the light was so defined n the darkness that Elizabeth couldn't help but steer herself towards it, dressed in only the most elegant satin, hair up and curled, was all now soaking wet with rain.

Elizabeth looked towards the sky in awe, her neck tilted up as she danced in the Commodore's garden.

Circling and twirling with delight as her hair fell out of place, falling gracefully over her shoulders.

She felt like a child again, she was in a place of pure joy, a rare thing indeed to come by these days.

She ran through a maze of hedges, she slipped on a rock and she shrieked loudly, someone would have heard her, despite the surrounding noise.

The fear however, was short lived; when she spotted a small bunch of rose bushes, all of which were magical.

She picked one and placed it behind her ear; she noticed that there were no thorns.

That was when she heard it.

The faintest cry of her name, "Elizabeth!"

She hadn't been gone long, an hour at the most, although the weather had been quite peacefully serene and beautiful when she left.

Perhaps when she had almost slipped, someone had indeed heard her.

Or James and her father may have returned and they are both overprotective specimens of the male species, my fiancé and my father.

Commodore and Governor.

The faint cries were growing intensely louder, they were getting closer.

Elizabeth could just hear James' orders to his servants and fellow men. Elizabeth walked to where she could hear the voices, after all, they were starting to sound slightly frantic.

"James, you needn't fuss, I am fine." Elizabeth said loud and clear

James ran to her, took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, it was only then that she realised that she was shivering.

"Elizabeth. You're alright!" he stated, panic and worry was set in his to his features, his eyes looked relieved though with any luck.

He ushered her out of the gardens and into the house, where she could warm up.

"James, your coat." Elizabeth said dumbly, what else could she say without making a complete scoundrel out of herself? Her brain decided in that particular moment not to function. She must have sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Is expendable," he finished her sentence for her, "You on the other hand are not." He murmured, it was for Elizabeth's ears only.

They reached the front door of the house and servants were their awaiting to open the door, ushering them inside and out of the ghastly weather.

James took her directly upstairs where a hot bath was waiting for her. Elizabeth walked into the washroom, where by the looks of it, scolding hot water awaited her.

"Please take your time warm up, Meredith will be here in a moment to help you undress." James informed her

"James..." said Elizabeth open ended, she had so many things to say, so many questions to ask, yet nothing came out.

"Yes?" he asked, awaiting her reply

Elizabeth felt completely and utterly ridiculous, she couldn't think of anything to say, so she blurted out the first thing that entered her mind at the time... Which just so happened to be the most dangerous one of all.

"Do you love me?"

After she'd said it, she had wanted to take it back immediately, especially when she was met with sudden silence.

James was speechless, out of all the questions he had been anticipating, _that,_ was not one of them. Obviously, taken off guard, his reaction made her feel all of a sudden down, worthless.

"Elizabeth, of course I love you. You continue to surprise me with your constant forwardness and blandness of such subjects." He stated

Elizabeth felt lighter now, he loved her.

Well, of course he was fond of her, he had to be, and he was the one that had proposed marriage.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at her insecurities that instant, she rewarded his answer with a warm smile, which her heart was truly in.

Regardless, of her ungodly appearance.

* * *

**AN: That was a small filler chapter that will have some necessary importance later on, just getting my act together. As for a preview... The next chapter we move on to Will aboard the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow in jail and Elizabeth makes an important decision. So am going to speed things up quite a bit. So that's it for the slow progression and as for James/Elizabeth getting closer, they will drift apart a little until they come to their senses... So stay tuned... (I know cliché) Xx **


	4. Plan B

**AN: So I know that I am a lousy updater, that is not necessarily new news', but since I am flooded in and the entire city is practically underwater, it has given me some time to sit down, draft/write/type and finally post which is a good thing so I hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter as it is not often that I can get a moment to write now-a-days as I work 3 jobs, 7 days a week and attend University full-time, 5 days a week. I am struggling to find some sort of medium balance but this has definitely been a welcomed surprise and what I think is a somewhat much deserved break. **

**Regardless, I sincerely hope that you do enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought in a review or you can always send me a personal message also. Reviews can be sent anonymously if you are not a frequent fanfiction user or member. Any feedback is appreciated and if you have any questions at all, I will be more than happy to answer them. **

**Without further ado, read on...**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a yawn, she remembered last night vaguely. She had been exhausted which made her memories a little fuzzy but they were slowly coming back to her. The sun filtered through the silk curtains of her new room, awakening the rest of her body.

She sighed as she got out of bed, her night clothes clung to her thin frame.

The summer air hit her at once, the heat was dry today instead of the humid weather as per what was normal for Port Royal, she was thankful in a way, after all, it truly was not appealing to sweat in long thick layers in any way, shape or form.

Not to mention the foul odour that endured afterwards.

It felt like a lifetime since the night of the raid but in actual fact, it had been two days, the thought of this alone made her think back to that night.

Elizabeth could feel the terror all over again and to be honest, she felt like a coward.

A selfish one at that.

She had made her best friend sacrifice himself for her and the other citizens of Port Royal.

A selfless act on his part for actually complying with the request itself but for Elizabeth Norah Swann, it was an incredibly selfish act as what she had asked of him was a lot more than a simple request and it was making her feel immensely guilty.

He would have never of asked her to do such a thing if their roles had been reversed.

It was in that exact moment that she made a decision that sealed her fate.

There would be no turning back from this point and she didn't particularly care anymore, she had to do something instead of sitting around at being a lady.

Elizabeth rummaged through her closet to find something appropriate to wear for the day a.k.a. something publicly acceptable of her status, which always ended up in a ball gown of sorts.

She rolled her eyes at this.

Grabbing a simple gown, she called for her own maid Estrella, to lace up the back of the dress.

"If it's not to bold to say." Estrella said

Elizabeth nodded for her to continue.

"You look stunning as always, Miss." Estrella commented before leaving the room.

It was in the shade of a light baby blue and it seemed to cover every inch of her body, right down to her palms, with a high neckline, the bodice made her look tiny and there were very few layers which gave the dress a thin look.

It made her look incredibly dainty and frail.

This was something that she could use to her advantage.

She smiled at her reflection through the mirror, leaving her hair half up and half down, all in curls, she put on some shoes before getting ready to head out the door and into the town's marketplace and to the fort to visit her father and also her betrothed.

After all, she needed a plan to devise.

Despite the many protests of Estrella and Meredith all something to do with propriety of taking a carriage instead of walking or something or rather. She had ignored them all and had walked out the door swiftly as she took a lovely stroll into town taking roughly half an hour and during that time she had heard the busy chatter of many that circled around the town about the pirates and the raid.

There were some conversations in passing that she had tuned herself into and others she had ignored, the topics were beginning to vary now that she was in the marketplace.

There was still quite extensive damage to their city and the townspeople were doing the best they could as were the marines in aiding to restore Port Royal to its former glory.

Then there was the occasional conversation that she would hear about her and the Commodore, marriage rumours were circulating already.

She'd only accepted a day or two ago and nothing formal had been announced, as of yet.

At least nothing that she knew of.

She would go to the fort first, a plan forming in her head already.

She would make things right.

Or so she thought.

* * *

James had taken off his hat for what he needed was a cooler breeze; he was staring at the map and various scrolls that lay out upon the table.

He was planning the best counter-attack system for the Port, a more sophisticated system or sorts to prevent the amount of extensive damage to the town, an upgrade if you will to the defensive side of things.

The Governor stood close by; ready to approve anything that James wanted as he was now putty in the Commodore's hands for being able to claim his daughter's approval.

Something that was not easy to come by.

He could hear the footsteps coming in front of him but he dared not to lift his head, he kept his trained eyes low as he was deep in thought.

"Gilette, remove this man." Said James, thinking it was a marine that he could easily dismiss

"I shall leave on my own accord, thank-you, Gilette." Said Elizabeth, it was worth the try anyway but clearly he was busy which only meant that she would have to take matters in to her own hands.

Instantly as he heard his fiancé's voice, he dropped the mapping instruments in his hand and lifted his head.

"Elizabeth."

"May I have a moment?" she offered, she was after more privacy rather than being in a room filled with marines and her father.

"Of course." He accepted as he offered his arm out to her, which she gracefully accepted.

They walked along the fort and once out of direct ear-shot, Elizabeth turned to him.

After all, it was now or never.

"What are your plans in pursuing the Black Pearl?" she asked him

"Elizabeth, you needn't worry about matters such as these." He cut her off gently

That was not the answer she wanted.

"That shipped destroyed half of the town and took one of my dear friends hostage, forgive me for speaking out of order but I cannot comprehend if we are just going to stay here and not do anything about it." She ranted, her emotional turmoil taking over for a moment, this was Will after all, he had been with her almost every step of the way aside from James and her father but it was like he was the mediator, she loved James dearly but Will was the reason that they were all standing around alive today, it was wrong to leave him in the hands of pirates and she would not allow it for him to be killed.

"We will not go gallivanting after pirates, Elizabeth." He said clear and concise

"Then we condemn him to death?" she thundered, her voice rose louder, causing a few marines to look on to the situation, all of them turned away after seeing the murder glare of the Commodore.

"The boy's fate is regrettable but so was his decision to engage with pirates." He said finally

"He rescued Port Royal to prevent innocent lives from being taken, he is a hero." She argued

"I am sorry, Elizabeth, but remembering that I serve other's, not only myself." He said, effectively ending the conversation topic, "I will see you tonight for supper." He finished as he walked away, leaving a furious and livid Elizabeth.

Fine, she huffed mentally.

If you won't help me, I'll simply move along to plan B, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Good day Mr. Sparrow." Said Elizabeth as she made his way to his cell

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He corrected

Ignoring him, Elizabeth continued, "Are you familiar with the ship, The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" she asked, a small ounce of confidence surged through her

"Where does it make berth?" he repeated, "Have you not heard the stories?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Captain Barbosa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta, it's an island that cannot be found. Except, by those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"Explain something to me lass," Jack said,"Why would I help you? We've squared our debt, I saved your life and you saved mine. I see no profit in it for me."

"That is where you're wrong, Mr. Sparrow."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You help me and I'll get you out of here." She promised

"And how do you suppose you're gonna do that? The keys run off." He cut her short; after all, she was a woman not to mention she was of high class.

"I have one word for you, Mr. Sparrow."

He raised an eyebrow questioning her further without the use of words.

"Leverage."

* * *

Will Turner sat aboard the Black Pearl, he was sitting in the brig, it stunk like mould and metal, and it was quite putrid to say the least.

But alas, there was nothing that he could do, he knew deep down that he had done this for the right reasons.

He would not question that.

If anything, he knew that he would have made his own father proud.

A good, respectable man.

Will had saved Port Royal, not to mention the one lady that in the beginning had saved him, Elizabeth Swann.

This was more than worth it, he concluded.

The Pirates were easily enough to barter with, save for Captain Barbossa's lack of morals and rules, and of course Will's own knowledge of the code was a little sketchy but in the end they had come to a solid accord, an agreement.

They would leave and never return to Port Royal, in exchange, Will handed over the medallion, this ensured Elizabeth's safety at her own request, he would jump in front of a cannon for her.

The thing that he didn't consider was his own safety and now he was locked up here, stuck listening to these blasted pirates whistle the same tune, over and over again.

It could have just been to annoy Will, this was his guess.

There was water covering the flooring of wooden planks, swishing from one end to the other and Will Turner could not help but think...

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it; please let me know what you thought! Thank-you amazing people :-) x**


End file.
